Football Fever
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Football fever has hit Sun Hill! While watching the matches some may find that their lives have been changed forever. SP, KS, AN, SZ etc. Full summary inside! Please R&R!
1. England vs Paraguay

**Football Fever **

**Summary: Football fever has hit Sun Hill! While watching the matches some may find that their lives have been changed forever.**

Firstly, I'm not a fan of football so if I get something hideously wrong please forgive me! I got inspired to write this with the World Cup being on and I thought it would be kinda fun to write a football Bill fanfic now that my exams are pretty much over! Secondly, yes she's done it again and started another fanfic! But hopefully this one shouldn't take too long...hopefully...it won't be that long maybe about 6 parts or something. It depends how it goes and if you lot like it lol! Oh and I'm also making up the match results to fit with the story!  
Okay, pairings are going to be mainly: PhilSamStuart, SmithyKerry, AndreaNeil, SuzieZain, HoneyDan and possible with hints at TerryRamani and EmmaLewis. It all depends really but more of the characters will be making an appearance!  
Oh yeah, and please review! Even if you hate it but tell me why! Luv you all! Vikki xxx

**

* * *

Chapter One - England v Paraguay**

"I don't get this whole obsession with football." Suzie Sim was saying to her colleagues the morning of the first game of the World Cup.  
Phil rolled his eyes at Zain and Terry smiled. Suzie did get some sympathy from Sam though.  
"No I don't see it either!" She said. "I'm just happy with watching a bunch of men running around it shorts!"  
Suzie laughed. "You may have a point there."  
Seeing most of the detectives crowded around in one corner of the main CID office made the new Trainee DC Kezia Walked suspicious. She walked over and caught the end of the conversation.  
"What's this about men running around in shorts?" She asked. The rest of the detectives laughed and Kezia looked puzzled.  
"We were talking about the World Cup!" Suzie filled in.  
"Ah right." Kezia laughed too now.  
"You a football fan Kezia?" Phil asked.  
Before she could reply, Sun Hill CID's second newest member, Stuart Turner walked over.  
"You're not talking about football are you?" He asked, walking around to Sam's desk and putting his hands on her shoulders. Phil saw this and tried his hardest not to glare at Stuart as he spoke.  
"Yeah, we were actually."  
"Are you not a fan then?" Zain asked after Phil had spoken.  
Stuart shook his head. "Nah, not really. I prefer a real man's sport like rugby."  
Phil, Zain and Terry were suspended into silence and Suzie and Kezia found it hard to look at each other without laughing.  
"Do you play rugby then?" Sam asked, trying to fill the silence but she couldn't help siding with the others on this one.  
"Um, no actually..." Stuart stuttered and began to blush deep pink.  
Phil and Zain decided to go back to their desks before they could no longer control their urge to laugh out loud. Terry followed them shaking his head.  
"I never knew you were a rugby fan?" Sam said as Stuart sat down next to her.  
"Oh, well, you know..." He said uncomfortably getting on with his work and finishing any conversation they might have had.

"I don't get this whole obsession with football." Suzie Sim was saying to her colleagues the morning of the first game of the World Cup.Phil rolled his eyes at Zain and Terry smiled. Suzie did get some sympathy from Sam though."No I don't see it either!" She said. "I'm just happy with watching a bunch of men running around it shorts!"Suzie laughed. "You may have a point there."Seeing most of the detectives crowded around in one corner of the main CID office made the new Trainee DC Kezia Walked suspicious. She walked over and caught the end of the conversation."What's this about men running around in shorts?" She asked. The rest of the detectives laughed and Kezia looked puzzled."We were talking about the World Cup!" Suzie filled in."Ah right." Kezia laughed too now. "You a football fan Kezia?" Phil asked.Before she could reply, Sun Hill CID's second newest member, Stuart Turner walked over."You're not talking about football are you?" He asked, walking around to Sam's desk and putting his hands on her shoulders. Phil saw this and tried his hardest not to glare at Stuart as he spoke."Yeah, we were actually.""Are you not a fan then?" Zain asked after Phil had spoken.Stuart shook his head. "Nah, not really. I prefer a real man's sport like rugby."Phil, Zain and Terry were suspended into silence and Suzie and Kezia found it hard to look at each other without laughing."Do you play rugby then?" Sam asked, trying to fill the silence but she couldn't help siding with the others on this one."Um, no actually..." Stuart stuttered and began to blush deep pink.Phil and Zain decided to go back to their desks before they could no longer control their urge to laugh out loud. Terry followed them shaking his head."I never knew you were a rugby fan?" Sam said as Stuart sat down next to her."Oh, well, you know..." He said uncomfortably getting on with his work and finishing any conversation they might have had.

* * *

Inspector Gina Gold walked into the canteen while most of the relief were on refs, as she entered the room she could already see Dale Smith and Dan Casper attaching a large World Cup poster to the wall with all the dates and times of the matches. Gina didn't quite understand it all herself but she couldn't argue with a pint and sitting in front of the big screen in the Canley Arms after work. She was sure that there weren't many of the relief who would argue with that either.  
"For all of you who don't know it's England's first match in the World Cup tonight and that probably means more trouble on the streets but we can let the night shift worry about that! Anyway, Jack Meadows and I thought that you might all like to come to the Canley Arms to watch the game tonight. If you've other plans fair enough but if not we'll see you there."  
Gina went back to her office and a buzz of conversation started between the members of the relief. Dan and Smithy went back to their coffees at the table they were sharing with Lewis, Roger and Tony.  
"You up for it tonight then?" Lewis asked them.  
"Of course!" Smithy replied and the others nodded.  
Over on the next table Kerry, Andrea, Honey and Yvonne were discussing the same thing.  
"But I don't know anything about football!" Honey replied.  
"Me neither!" Kerry laughed. "But does it matter?"  
"Nah! We can just pretend to be watching the game when we're actually just looking at their..."  
"Legs." Andrea added for her and they all laughed.

* * *

"You coming to the Pub tonight?" Phil asked Sam later on that afternoon as he passed by her desk.  
"To watch the footy?" Sam replied, looking up from her work.  
Phil nodded, noticing Stuart's glare in his direction.  
"Yeah I'll be there." Sam smiled, Phil saw Stuart's look and it was all worthwhile.  
"Cool, see you there Sam."  
"I thought we had plans tonight." Stuart sulked when Phil had gone.  
"We do!" Sam smiled, putting her hand on his. "We're going to the pub to watch football!"  
"But..."  
"It'll be fun, I promise." Sam assured him.  
Stuart looked less than impressed at this. He couldn't understand why Sam would rather go to the pub and watch football with Phil rather than have a romantic dinner with him.

* * *

Excitement was building in Sun Hill as the day shifts came to an end. Andrea Dunbar slipped upstiars and knocked on the door of her on and off lover, DI Neil Manson's office door. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled as she came into the the room. Andrea placed a file on his desk.  
"Thanks." He smiled, Andrea didn't move. "Anything else?"  
"Well...actually..." Andrea began. "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
"No, what were you thinking of?" He grinned.  
"Do you want to go to the pub and watch the football...with me?" She added.  
"I'd like that." Neil replied.  
"Good. So I'll see you later."  
"Yes you will." Neil replied, watching her go.

* * *

The relief and CID were all ready with their drinks at the Canley Arms for the seven o'clock kick off, some were looking more enthusiastic than others.

"You made it then?" Smithy said, putting his refilled glass on the table and taking a seat beside Kerry.  
"Yeah, how could I turn down drinks and a big screen view of footballers?" She replied.  
"When you put it like that..." Smithy laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm glad you came though."  
Kerry smiled at him. "Me too."

* * *

England scored twenty minutes into the game and they all cheered before getting more rounds of drinks in.  
"Can I get you another one?" Zain asked Suzie as she emptied her glass.  
"Thanks Zain." She smiled as she passed her glass to him.  
Zain came back from the bar and handed Suzie her topped up wine glass. Their fingers brushed each other gently as she took her drink from him. They smiled in their embarrassment and turned back to the game.

Stuart made a show of looking at his watch every five minutes or so, Phil saw him do this and he caught Terry's eye. Stuart sighed and Sam looked round at him.

"You okay?" She asked.  
Stuart shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."  
When half time came England were still winning 1-0 to Paraguay.  
"Right, I'm off." Stuart announced, pulling on his jacket.

"But it's only half time." Sam said, slightly hurt.  
"I know, I'll see you tomorrow Sam." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then he went.  
When the second half started Sam took a seat beside Phil.  
"Hi." He smiled as she sat down.  
"Hey." She replied. "You can explain it to me now." She joked.  
Phil smiled again, pleased to still have some role in Sam's life however minor.

* * *

After the match where England drew 1-1 to Paraguay, they decided it was time to call it a night. Smithy and Kerry shared a cab home, Neil offered to drive Andrea back to her flat and Sam and Phil said goodbye in the car park. Suzie climbed into her car and started the engine but nothing happened, seeing that she wasn't going anywhere Zain stopped his own car and opened the window.

"What's up Suze?" He asked.

"My car's broken down."

"We'll sort it out tomorrow, let me give you a life home."

"Thank you." Suzie said, locking her car and getting into the passenger side of Zain's car.

Zain pulled up outside her house ten minutes later.

"Do you want to come in for...um...er...coffee?" She asked as Zain walked her to the door.

"Sure." He replied following her in.

The only evidence that Zain wasn't just dropping a colleague home was the fact that his car did not move from the roadside all night.

* * *


	2. England vs Trinidad & Tobago

**Football Fever  
****Chapter 2 - England v Trinidad & Tobago**

Things weren't going quite so well for Samantha and Stuart though. Stuart was still disappointed that Sam had chosen to spend the previous evening with a group of colleagues rather than be alone with him. It seemed like the cracks in their relationship were appearing already. Sam was having similar doubts too, she was hurt that Stuart had walked out on her the night before even though she knew she couldn't blame him entirely as she had changed their plans at the last minute without asking him first. Still, Sam was wondering exactly where their relationship was going and if it was heading for disaster like all of her previous ones.

"Morning Sam." Phil smiled at her as he walked up to his desk.

"Heya." Sam replied, receiving a glare from Stuart. When Phil had gone Sam turned to Stuart.

"We need to talk, don't we?"

Stuart's shurg was non commital. "If you say so."

Sam was shocked, she thought Stuart genuinely cared about her but now he didn't seem to be bothered at all. For a moment she didn't quite know how to reply and instead she got up and walked briskly out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Phil asked Stuart as he saw Sam leave.

Stuart shrugged again.

"Aren't you going to find out?"

When Stuart shrugged again, Phil got up and tried to catch up with Sam.

"Sam!" He called, gently taking her arm. She spun around expecting to see Stuart but she was surprised and hurt when it wasn't.

"Phil?"  
"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sam sighed, that was a good question.

* * *

Zain and Suzie arrived at work late the next morning as they'd had to take Suzie's car to the garage. A few people looked up as they walked into CID, not many of them noticed that they had arrived together but a few had seen Zain and Suzie leaving in the same car the night before. They weren't paid detectives for nothing.

Suzie went over to her desk and smiled at Kezia as she sat down.

"So what happened with you and Zain last night?" She asked, clearly she wasn't going to be a Trainee DC for long Suzie thought.

"Nothing." Suzie lied.

"Aww come on Suze, I saw you going off in his car last night after you left the Pub." Kezia pressed for more information, knowing she wasn't being told the whole story.

"My car broke down, he was giving me a lift home." Suzie explained.

"Never heard it called that before." Kezia muttered before receiving a glare from Suzie. "Sorry." She smiled. "What are we working on today?"

Relieved that Kezia had finally moved off the topic of her and Zain they got down to work.

* * *

"Was it me or were you just flirting with Sergeant Smith?" Yvonne Hemmingway asked Kerry on their refs break.

"I was not." Kerry replied. "Damn, was it that obvious?" She asked afterwards in a quieter voice.

Yvonne nodded slowly. "Sorry hon, but it really was!"

"Great!" Kerry sighed, stirring some sugar into her coffee.

"I shouldn't worry about it." Yvonne told her. "He's definitely interested in you."

"You think so?" Kerry asked, looking up hopefully at her friend.

"I know so." Yvonne smiled before taking a bite out of her bacon sarnie.

"Smithy?" Kerry called out after him in the corridor later on.

"Kerry." He smiled, turning round to face her. "What can I do for you?"

Kerry smiled too. "I wondered if you fancied going for a drink sometime?"

"Yeah sure, how about Thursday?" He asked.

"Yeah cool." Kerry tried not to be too keen but she was glad that he had said yes.

"Yes, I'll be home tonight. Yes, by seven if I can. No promises though Pippa, I'm sorry you know what my job is like."

* * *

Neil heard his wife's protests on the end of the phone but he was used to them now. If it wasn't for Jake, Neil knew he would have left Philippa a long time ago.

"Is Jake there?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's just got home from school."

Philippa passed the phone to her and Neil's five year old son Jake.

"Heya Jakey." Neil said, his voice filled with the enthusiasm that it lacked whenever he spoke to his estranged wife.

"Hi Daddy." Jake said, the joy of speaking to his father obvious from his voice.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar, who had been working on a case with CID passed the door and heard Neil's voice. Her curiosity made her open the door a crack, hoping that no one would notice as they were all busy at work. Andrea crept into the room and from the expression on his face she could tell that he was having an animated conversation with his young son. Andrea couldn't help but smile at the obvious joy his son brought to Neil. He had told her himself that Jake was the only thing that stopped his marriage to Philippa falling apart completley.

* * *

Thursday was the next match of the World Cup 2006 and the relief and CID at Sun Hill Police Station decided to stage a repeat of the last match. At seven o'clock they were all assembled in the Canley Arms.

Smithy felt guilty for arranging to meet Kerry on the night of the match, he knew she wanted them to spend some time alone together and he did too so he hoped she wouldn't mind watching football first. To make up for it Smithy had secured them a table in a more private corner or the Pub where he could see the big screen television and have some privacy with Kerry at the same time.

"I'm really sorry about this." He apologised at half time.

"About what?" Kerry asked, putting down her empty wine glass and looking into his green eyes.

"Well this is hardly private is it?" He replied.

"No but it's okay. I'm enjoying it." She smiled.

"Fair enough but I insist on taking you for dinner tomorrow night."

Kerry didn't argue, why would she?

* * *

"Could Stuart not make it tonight?" Phil asked gently as he moved to stand next to Samantha.

Sam shook her head, after their fight on Tuesday Stuart and Sam had been avoiding each other at all costs. Phil, who had never wanted them to be together wished it could have happened some other way, he hated seeing Sam so upset. He wasn't sure if Sam and Stuart were still together or not and he didn't like to press the issue because he knew that it would only hurt her more.

"Do you want to come and share a table with, Zain, Suzie and me?" He asked gently, noticing that had been alone until he had found her.

"Yeah okay." Sam gave him a weak smile.

She followed him over to table that he had been sharing with their colleagues and she took a seat between Phil and Suzie. Sam wasn't really a football fan and tonight she really couldn't be enthusiastic about the game and was beginning to wonder why she'd come at all. She hated the feeling of being alone in her house but being with a crowd of people didn't stop her feeling any less lonely.

* * *

"You going home already?" Andrea asked, as Neil made his way towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Andrea but I've got to get back. I'll never hear the end of it if I miss Jake's bedtime and I know he really wants to watch the football."

"I understand." Andrea smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Neil replied. "Walk with me to my car." It wasn't a question, it was statement.

Andrea followed Neil outside to his car.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised as he kissed her before getting into his car.

"You'd better." Andrea replied with a fake smile, she sighed as she watched him drive away and not even the cheer from inside the pub could lift her spirits.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I'm glad you're liking it! Please keep reviewing! There will be some more of each of the pairings in the next chapter! Thanks to Lornz and Babybel for helping with the brainstorming! Luv, Vikki xxx**


	3. England vs Sweden

**Football Fever  
****Chapter 3 - England v Sweden**

Days passed between England's win against Trinidad and Tobago and a tradition had begun at Sun Hill. Everytime England were playing in the World Cup members of the reliefs and CID would congregate in one of the nearby pub to watch the match on the big screen. The next match against Sweden would be even more celebrated, not only was it an important match for England it also happened to be DI Neil Manson's son's birthday. Jake Manson was going to be five years old and he was very excited. Andrea Dunbar barely had a chance to spend any time with her lover because Neil kept being whisked away on emergency shopping trips for extra presents and food by Philippa. As promised Neil had rung Andrea the day after the previous match but she knew his mind was elsewhere. Andrea was sure that Neil was having doubts about their relationship, things were getting more serious now and someday soon he'd have to choose between his family or her. She dreaded the day that he had to make the decision, she knew that it would eventually happened but until now it had been a comfortable way off on the horizon. While Andrea was thinking about Neil and what the future may hold she saew him walking towards her in the corridor.

"Hey," He smiled, the corridor was empty so it meant they didn't have to have a guarded conversation like they normally did at work.

"Hi." She smiled back, stopping to face him.

"Look, as you probably know it's Jake's birthday tomorrow and he's having a party in one of the function rooms at the Canley Arms." Neil began, studying Andrea's face for a reaction. "I wondered if you'd like to be there. I mean, most of the station will be there anyway to watch the football but I'd like it if you were there."

"I don't know..." Andrea began hesitantly. "I don't think it's my place..."

"I understand, what I'm asking you is difficult...but a few of the others are going to come along so it wouldn't be suspicious." Neil persuaded.

Andrea shook her head sadly. "Neil that's not what I meant. Jake is your son; Philippa's son. How can you expect to invite the person you are having an affair with to a party under those circumstances."

Neil grabbed her by the arm as she tried to push passed him.

"Andrea!" He called.

"I'm sorry." She said before turning and running as far and fast as she could.

* * *

Kerry Young woke up and stretched out in her bed. Looking across at the alarm clock she realised that she had overslept, panicking slightly she turned over and prodded the man lying next to her. 

"Dale! Dale! Smiiiithy!" She shouted getting louder when he refused to wake up.

"Wha'?" He asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get up, actually it was time to get up half an hour ago." Kerry replied.

"Oops." Smithy groaned, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, oops." Kerry agreed. "Gold is going to slaughter us."

Smithy nodded. "You could say that...unless we throw a sickie..." He looked at her hopefully.

"You think she'll believe that?"

Smithy pulled a face. "Um...well..."

"Exactly." Kerry said, regretfully she pulled back the duvet cover and pull on her dressing gown. Smithy put on his boxer shorts and walked with Kerry to the bedroom door.

"I've gotta go home, my uniform is there." He kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "See ya later yeah?"

"Yeah, see you at work." Kerry smiled before giving him one last kiss. With a happy sigh Kerry went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"You okay?" Zain asked, sitting down on the arm of sofa next to Suzie who was staring absent mindedly out of the window. They were sat in the living room of Suzie's apartment overlooking the river. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

Zain was less than convinced. "You sure?"

Suzie nodded. "Don't worry about me." She told him, taking his hand.

"That's my job. You've just seemed a bit distant the last few days, like something is on your mind."

"Just thinking about the Sergeant's exams." Suzie said, getting up from the sofa and taking her empty coffee cup through to the kitchen.

Zain followed close behind her. "Well you don't need to worry about them." He said.

Suzie looked puzzled as she faced him. "What'd you mean?"

"You'll do great and you're bound to pass them with flying colours!"

Suzie had to smile at her boyfriend's faith in her, but the smile faded as instantly as it had come.

"You know that right?" He asked, slightly worried by the look on her face.

Suzie shrugged. "I don't want to let my family down."

Zain lead her back into living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Don't talk like that!" He said. "You are an amazing detective and you'll make an amazing sergeant too!"

"I wish I could believe you." Suzie said sadly.

"Where's this coming from?" Zain asked.

Suzie sighed, she didn't want to go into detail about her family. Not with Zain so close to the start of their relationship. "Just stuff to do with my family." She said vaguely.

Zain raised his eyebrows, signalling for her to explain more.

* * *

Although they hadn't been dating long Sam and Stuart had been living together from early on in their relationship. Sam was letting her daughter live there with her baby son for now and didn't want to impose on Abi when her relationship with Stuart fell apart. For the third day in a row she woke up to the strange sensation of being in another man's bed again, this time it was Phil Hunter's. She dragged herself out of bed and put on one of Phil's shirts over her nightdress. To some it may seem a strange thing to do but to Sam it seemed perfectly natural. She and Phil had known each other for four years now and although they had had their ups and considerable downs it had made their friendship stronger in the end. 

"Mornin'." Phil called from the couch as Sam walked passed on her way to the kitchen.

Despite protests from Sam, Phil had insisted on sleeping on the sofa while she stayed there.

"Coffee?" She called from the kitchen.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Phil laughed, going into the kitchen too, to cook some toast for them both.

Ten minutes later they were both say on the sofa watching the morning news. Sam swallowed a mouthful of toast.

"Oh yeah, England are playing tonight."

"I've taught you well." Phil smiled. "You going to the Canley Arms to watch it?"

"I dunno..." Sam began, she wanted to go and she wanted to see Neil's son on his birthday. "What if Stuart's there?"

"Don't let him ruin it for you!" Phil said, he was still angry with Stuart for hurting Sam but maybe if it hadn't happened she wouldn't be eating his toast, on his sofa while wearing his shirt. What was it they said about clouds and silver linings?

* * *

Neil Manson took a lunch break that day and went home to see his son. 

"Daddy!" Jake exclaimed, running towards the front door as soon as he heard the key turn in the lock. "Look what Auntie Lorna bought me!"

Neil knelt down so he was almost equal height with his son. Jake held out a remote control car in bright red and pressed a button on the control. The car set off at a break neck speed and Neil smiled at his son's obvious joy, the toy car speed along the hall and shot into the kitchen where Philippa was preparing the food for the party.

"Jake!" She shouted at her son. "Take that outside." The car had caught her off guard and she had narrowly missed tripping over it. Looking at the ground, Jake went into the back garden to play with his toy.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Neil said walking into the kitchen. "It is his birthday."

"I know that." Philippa snapped, raising her hands and pointing at the mess than looked like a bomb was responsible for it.

"I'm here now, let me help." He said in a soothing voice.

"If you want go and play with your son. He misses you, y'know?"

"Yeah I know." Neil nodded slowly and went outside to where Jake was practicing his Formula One racing on the lawn. He smiled at his son, he was the one thing that made life without Andrea bearable.

* * *

Sam, Phil, Kerry, Smithy, Honey, Dan, Lewis, Emma and Will helped Philippa and Neil to unload the car and bring the food inside later that day when the shifts were over. Suzie and Zain had decided not to come tonight, wanting to spend some time alone together but of course they didn't tell anyone else that but it left Kezia feeling suspicious. They set the food out on a table in one of the function rooms at the back of the pub. As they set the party up Neil couldn't help wondering if Andrea would turn up. The party went well and Jake enjoyed it, to add to the atmosphere England won the match against Sweden but Neil found it hard to relax and enjoy himself. Neil left Will and Lewis playing with Jake and his toy car and sneaked outside to call Andrea. The ringing seemed to go on forever before Andrea finally answered. 

"Hello?" She said and Neil thought her voice sounded louder than usual over the phone.

"Hi it's Neil, where are you?" He asked. "It wasn't the same without you tonight."

"Turn around." She told him and he did.

Neil smiled, hanging up the phone.

"You made it."

Andrea smiled too, they shared a kiss before she broke away from him.

"So where's the birthday boy?"

Neil lead Andrea to the room where the party was being held unaware that they had been watched.

* * *

**Yeah I know the Football is over but this fic barely has anything to do with it anyway lol! Thanks for all the reviews so far and please keep reviewing! lotsa luv, Vikki xxx**


	4. England vs Ecuador

**Football Fever  
Chapter 4 - England v Ecuador  
**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! There will be another chapter and an epilogue after this one I think, it depends how it goes! Please review, luv Vikki xxx

* * *

Suzie and Zain sat together on the sofa in Suzie's living room talking to each other. Even though they had been working together for over year they realised that there were still a lot of thing they didn't know about each other. For instance Zain knew next to nothing about Suzie's family except that there had a been a case involving them back before Christmas but he hadn't been working on it and Suzie didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"I think they just feel that I've let them down because in their eyes I'll never be as good as my brothers." Suzie said when Zain asked her why she wasn't going to tell them about the possibility of a promotion in the near future.

"I'm sure they are really proud of you Suze, they just want what's best for you."

"Maybe." Suzie considered. "It's just like I'm second rate to them compared to my brothers."

Zain pulled her closer to him. "You'll never be second rate to me." He promised and Suzie smiled up at him and then rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"Better late than never!" Phil piped up as Andrea and Neil walked back into the room.

"My car...um...broke down." She explained. "I had to listen to the match on the radio.

Kezia Walker rolled her eyes at Phil, after what had happened with Suzie and Zain the night of the Paraguay match she didn't know if she would ever believe anyone who said they had car trouble.

"There's still some food left I think..." Sam said, pointing to the remainder of the party tea that was left on the table.

"I'm okay thanks." Andrea smiled as she saw what was left.

"Can I get you a drink?" Neil asked, Andrea nodded and they went to the bar together to get the drinks. The bar was pretty much deserted now as the football supporters had moved onto clubs or had gone home. Andrea leaned into Neil as they waited for the bartender to replace the barrel of beer.

"How stupid do you really think I am?" A voice asked from behind them. Sharing a look of panic, Neil and Andrea turned around to be faced by Philippa Manson. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Neither Andrea or Neil knew how to reply to this. They had been totally unaware that Philippa was onto them. The only person who knew about them was Phil and he was unlikely to tell Neil's wife about the affair.

"Aren't you going to try and deny it then?" Philippa asked and from Andrea's point of view it seemed that she was deliberatley trying to pick a fight. So far everything Mrs Manson had said had been directed at her but then she supposed that she would have acted in the same way if she had been in Philippa's position.

"Pippa..." Neil began gently, standing between his wife and Andrea now.

"Don't Pippa me Neil." She shouted back at him. "Get out." She hissed at Andrea. "Can't you see you're not welcome here."

Neil shot her a helpless glance but Andrea ignored it and walked out of the pub. Letting the door swing shut with a crash behind her. Neil sighed, this wasn't how he wanted things to turn out.

* * *

When Kerry and Smithy had gone out to dinner nearly a week ago now things had gone really well for them and now they were almost living together. The two of them had got on so well for a while and on their date they really hit things off. So well that they ended up back at Kerry's flat together and they hadn't looked back since. It hadn't been a problem at work although the news of their new relationship had spread quickly through the station. They didn't mind though, everyone seemed to be happy for them and they couldn't have been any happier in their relationship. That was until one of Smithy's ex girlfriend's returned to Sun Hill and came into the station. Smithy hadn't seen Becky since his days in SO19, before he came back to Sun Hill to be a sergeant. Smithy had been in love with her once but after the things he had to go through whilst working with SO19 he couldn't bear to put her through the pain of never knowing if he would come home at night. Now Becky was back and Smithy didn't know how to feel. His relationship with Kerry was going really well now and he didn't want to end things with her but he didn't know how he felt about Becky now that she was back in his life. Becky had asked for Smithy at reception and June had got him for her. When she went off duty ten minutes later June saw Kerry in the corridor and asked her if she knew who Becky was.

* * *

"Phil, you're drunk!" Sam giggled as they arrived home together, it wasn't like she could talk as she stumbled up the steps to Phil's flat and fell in through the front door.

"Ah, but I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" He laughed, helping her up but not being balanced himself either. They finally flopped onto the sofa in one piece without any broken bones or without doing too much damage to the flat.

"Another drink?" Phil asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nah, not a good idea. Think I'm gonna head to bed." She laughed at her rhyming. Sam stood up and tried to head for Phil's bedroom where she had been sleeping recently, she had taken two steps before she fell over. Phil tried his hardest not to laugh as he tried to help her up again but this time they both ended up on the floor, laughing so hard that it hurt. Sam was suddenly aware that Phil was on top of her and that his face was scarily close to hers. Maybe if she hadn't been drunk she would have pulled away and told him that it was too soon after Stuart but she wasn't sober and her inhibitions were taking over. Phil moved some of Sam's hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek before moving his lips closer to his. She didn't resist and somehow finding the strength in his legs, Phil picked Sam up and carried her through to the bedroom.

* * *

"I wish you'd let me meet your parents." Zain said later that night when he and Suzie lay awake in bed together. Her head was rest against his chest and he absentmindedly stroked her loose, dark hair.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to." Suzie laughed sarcastically.

"But I do Suze, I know that sounds weird but we've been together a few weeks and we've been friends for over a year. You can just introduce me as a friend if you want?"

"No, if I do it I'll do it properly." She looked up at Zain's expression and couldn't help smiling. "I said 'if'!" She laughed kissing him.

Zain soon fell asleep with Suzie in her arms but she lay awake thinking for a long time. She wanted her family to be as proud of Zain as she was but she knew it was unlikely, they wanted her to marry someone of the same ethnicity as them and Zain just didn't fit that. It didn't matter that Zain made their daughter happy, Suzie sighed into the quiet room. What was she going to do?

* * *

"Who the hell is she?" Kerry whispered, coming to stand behind Smithy. She said it quietly enough for Becky not to here.

"Kerry, this is Becky I know her from my SO19 days. Becky, this is my girlfriend, PC Kerry Young."

Kerry and Becky exchanged icy glares, Kerry assumed, quite rightly, that Becky had been Smithy's ex and now she was back and wanted her boyfriend back. Well that was too bad, Kerry thought, she wasn't about to give Smithy up that easily. Unless he wanted Becky back too, Kerry couldn't bear to think like that. She didn't love Smithy but in time she knew that she would and she had hoped that he felt the same.

"Pleased to meet you." Becky said, with a small smile.

Kerry replied: "Nice to meet you too Becky." She found it harder to smile though. "I'll...um...leave you to it..." She said before returning back to work.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar made it all the way back to her flat before she broke down and cried. Philippa had made her feel like dirt but the worse thing was that Andrea knew that she had every right to. She had never seen herself as being 'the other woman' in a relationship but at the same time she knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Neil hadn't even stood up for her but then Philippa was his wife and the mother of his only child. Andrea knew that she could never compete with the love that Neil had for his son. She had never wanted Philippa to find out about the affair and Andrea knew that she would be the cause of the Mansons pain tonight. Dragging herself into her bedroom she dressed for bed before going into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and a large glass. Settling herself in bed she flicked on the TV and flipped through the channels. Andrea was far passed being pleased that England had won their football match against Ecuador. It seemed that everytime they won a match her life took a turn for the worse. Andrea downed another glass of wine knowing she would never get to sleep if she was sober.

Neil slept on the couch at the Manson's house that night, Philippa had refused to speak to him after the episode at the pub and he was convinced that she was now turning Jake against him. Sleep wasn't going to come easy for any of them that night.


	5. Love vs Life

**Football Fever  
****Chapter 5: Love v Life**

**Okay, well this chapter has absolutley nothing to do with football but oh well! The next chapter will fill in and then there'll be an epilogue chapter after that, I think! Anyway, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I'd be soo happy to come home to an inbox full of reviews! Thanks for all your reviews and to everyone who has helped me with ideas! Luv, Vikki xx.**

* * *

When their shifts were over Smithy went looking for Kerry but he couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually he found out from Yvonne that she had already gone home. Smithy decided that he would go round to hers to try and explain things about Becky more clearly. He didn't get the chance though because as soon as he exited Sun Hill Police Station he saw that Becky had been waiting for him.

"Hiya hon." She smiled, walking over to him.

"Hey." He replied, giving her only a hint of a smile.

"You okay Dale?" She asked.

"I'm fine Bec, but what are you really doing here in Sun Hill?"

"I wanted to see you." Becky told him. "I thought that maybe there was a chance for us to get back together and then I met Kerry."

"Ah sorry, I didn't realise..."

"It's okay." She tried to sound convincing.

"Kerry and I haven't been together long but I really want things to work for us." Smithy said, his green eyes boring into Becky's.

"I understand." Becky replied, turning away from him slightly. "I just want you to know that I still love you Dale, I always will."

"Hey, come here." He hugged her, stroking her hair. "You'll find your perfect guy Becky, I know you will. Keep in touch though, yeah?"

After a last hug and swapping mobile numbers and email addresses Smithy quickly drove to Kerry's house.

* * *

Samantha woke up and realised that there seemed to be less room in the bed than there was normally. She rolled over and came face to face with Phil Hunter. She couldn't remember how that had happened but she surprised herself by actually being happy about it even though it wasn't long after her relationship with Stuart had failed. Sam got out of the warm bed and put on another one of Phil's shirts out, they were way too big for her but she liked the feeling of wearing them. In the kitchen she sang softly to herself while she waited for the kettle to boil.

'So here we are

And that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been' (You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson)

Phil smiled to himself as he walked into the room, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Morning babe." He said, kissing her cheek. "Are you okay about last night?"

Sam nodded. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

Phil smiled. "I think I do." She turned to face him and he began undoing the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. They returned to his bedroom, the kettle left forgotten.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Suzie got out of her car and made her way up the gravel drive to her parents house. She hadn't been here since Christmas and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she got closer to the front door. She pushed the bell and waited for an answer. Her mother came to the door a few moments later and Suzie tried to smile as genuinely as she could.

"Hi Mum." She said, Suzie's Mum gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before asking her why she was there. "Um...I was wondering if I could bring my...boyfriend round for dinner sometime soon...if that's okay?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

"His name is Zain Nadir, and we work together." Suzie told her.

"Zain Nadir? That sounds like an Asian name..." She mused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Suzie snapped, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Of course not. He'll be most welcome here." Suzie hugged her Mum before she left, she just hoped the next meeting with her parents went as well.

* * *

All of the next day Neil Manson tried non stop to get hold of Andrea, he tried her mobile as well as her home phone but he got no answer. Finally he decided that the only way he could speak to her was if he went to her flat and did it face to face. The thought scared him but he knew that he had to do it. Philippa had left for work early that morning and had left a note saying that she was taking Jake to his godmother's house. Neil sat in his car for ten minutes, drumming absent mindedly on the steering wheel and going over possible scenarios of what might happened when he talk to Andrea. That was if she even let him over the threshold which would be the first issue. He knocked on the door of Andrea's flat wishing he'd bought flowers or something with him but that had been the last thing on his mind.

Andrea dragged herself up from the sofa and walked slowly towards the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." Neil replied. Helpful, she thought, very helpful.

Andrea pulled the door open and stepped aside to let Neil in.

"Andrea..." He said, taking a step towards her after she had closed the door.

"Don't." She said, tears leaping to her eyes as she struggled with her words. "Just don't."

Neil pulled a confused face but he thought he knew what she meant.

"Andrea, I hate to ask you this but I need to know how you feel about me." He paused. "How you really feel."

Andrea sighed. "You can't just come here after your wife has found out about our affair and expect me to give you a straight answer when you ask me how I feel about you."

"I know and ordinarily I would never put you under this pressure but nothing about this is ordinary."

Andrea shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

Neil took her hands in his. "If things were different would you want to be with me...permenatley?"

Andrea nodded slowly. "You know I would...I...I love you Neil."

Neil smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Thank God for that."

Andrea broke out of his embrace. "Huh?"

"I've just come from my lawyer's office and I've just signed the divorce papers."

"That's great." Andrea stopped herself. "What about Jake?"

"Don't worry, I'll get access to him."

They smiled at each other, thankful that somehow they had made it out of the darkness together.

* * *

Kerry watched as Smithy's car drove passed her window but it wasn't until she heard the sound of a car door slamming outside that she realised he was coming to visit her. She wondered if he was here to break up with her now that his ex girlfriend was back in town. Kerry supposed that there was only one way to find out and she went to answer the door.

"Heya." He smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi." She smiled back. "What happened to Becky?"

"She's heading home."

"Oh...so..." Kerry said, trying to hide how pleased she really was.

"It's you I want Kerry."

Those were the words that Kerry needed to be told.

"Good." She grinned, leaning up to kiss him while kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

Samantha knocked on the door of the house that she had lived in for nearly three months. She knew she had to do this but she still felt nervous and slightly nauseous.

"Sam?" Stuart asked, his eyes were bleary and he was unshaven.

"Let me in." Was all she said and Stuart decided not to fight it.

Sam pushed him aside and went to get her belongings.

"Moving back home?" Stuart asked, watching her pack but not making any effort to help her.

"No, actually." Sam replied.

"Oh, where are you going then?" He asked, pretending not to be interested.

"I'm living with Phil now." She said, concentrating on packing her clothes into bags.

Stuart scoffed at her. "And how long will that last?"

"Probably a whole lot longer than living with you did." Sam snapped, she was still hurt by the way that Stuart had treated her.

Stuart took a step back. "Fine. Oh and I thought you'd like to know that I've asked the DCI for a transfer, I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Oh okay, well good luck." Sam said, packing the last of her things up before leaving.

"I hope you are happy with Phil." Stuart said to her as she left but Sam had been a detective long enough to know when he was being lied to.

* * *

The following weekend, the day before England's match against Portugal, Zain drove the two of them to Suzie's parents house.

"If you don't want to do this then it's not too late to turn back." Suzie said to Zain as he pulled out onto the motorway.

"No I want to do this." He assured her.

"Okay." She nodded, convinced she was more nervous than Zain.

Her parents welcomed them at the door and were friendly to Zain throughout the meal. When they decided it was time to go Suzie hung back while Zain went to the car.

"So, what do you think of him?" Suzie asked, bracing herself for what they might say.

"He's very nice Suzie, you've done very well for yourself and at work as well. We're very proud of you."

Suzie smiled, hugging them both. "I love you two."

"We love you too Suzie." Her Mum replied before their daughter got into the car with Zain. Her parents waved them off and Suzie sighed, satisfied with how the day had gone.


	6. England vs Portugal

**Football Fever  
****Chapter 6: England v Portugal

* * *

**

Neil Manson woke up and smiled across at the woman lying next to him. Twenty four hours ago he wouldn't have thought that things would work out so well. He was finally with the woman he loved and she knew how he felt and she felt the same way too. Neil was also finally free of his now loveless marriage to Philippa. The divorce would be coming through soon and he couldn't wait to break all of his ties with Philippa and start his future with Andrea. The only thing that was stopping him from embracing his fresh start was his son. Neil loved Jake so much and would do anything for him to make him happy. When Neil had told Andrea that he was sure he would get regular access to Jake he had been confident but now he wasn't quite so sure. Neil knew that having a respectable job like being a Detective Inspector with the police would help his case but the irregular working hours would not. Also Neil knew that the fact that his soon to be ex wife was a barrister would not go in his favour and Judges were more liking to take the mother's side. If the truth about his affair with Andrea came out it was bound to have a negative effect on the case as well as tainting his reputation at work. Still, it was worth it for Jake. Andrea stirred and Neil felt some of the stress leave him as she smiled up at him.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phil asked as he took some of Sam's bags from her at the front door. Someone had reduced Samantha Nixon to tears and he wasn't having it. They put the bags down in the hallway and Phil drew Sam into his arms.  
"It's that bastard." She said through tears and gritted teeth.  
"Turner?" Phil guessed.  
"How did you guess that?" Sam replied sarcastically. Phil paused from where he had been wiping her tears from her face.  
"That's it. No one makes you cry and gets away with it." He said, heading towards the door but Sam caught him by the hand.  
"No Phil, don't sink to his level. He'll be out of the way soon anyway, he's applied for a transfer and the DCI's approved it."  
"Really?" Phil asked. "That's great news!"  
"I know." Sam smiled, feeling happier now. "And it means that Suzie gets her promotion to DS."  
Phil pulled her into another hug. "Good news for everyone then?"  
"Yeah." Sam grinned. "Especially for us. You are okay with me moving in with you though?"  
"Of course! It's what I've always wanted!" Phil told her.  
"Good. I didn't want to cramp your style as a bachelor!" Sam joked.  
"Why would I want a single life when I can have you?"

* * *

"It went really well today, don't you think?" Suzie asked Zain on their way home from her parent's house. "I don't know why I was so worried about it."  
"They approved of me then?" Zain asked, pulling up in a parking space outside Suzie's house.  
"Yeah, they think I've done really well for myself." Suzie said.  
"Don't sound so surprised!" Zain teased her.  
"I'm not, I agree with them." Suzie replied as she unlocked her front door.  
Zain smiled as he shut the door and hugged her. "I think we've got some serious celebrating to do Detective Sergeant Suzie Sim."  
"It's not official yet..."  
"Aww come of it Suze. Who else are they going to choose? None of us have taken our Sergeant's exams yet!" Zain reasoned.  
"But Jack might bring in someone new like he did with Stuart." Suzie argued.  
Zain shook his head. "No way, Jack'll never do that to you again, not when he's got such a good detective to promote."  
Suzie smiled, she really hoped he was right.

* * *

Once more the Sun Hill coppers assembled in the Pub for England's latest match against Portugal. Everyone seemed to be happy and the atmosphere was relaxed. Suzie and Zain were sat close together on stools, Andrea and Neil were holding hands in full view of everyone. He had been granted weekend access to Jake and everyone was happy for him and Andrea. Sam and Phil were sat at a table for two, dividing their time between gazing into each other's eyes and watching the game. Smithy was sat alone, his drink untouched and his attention anywhere but on the football match. Kerry hadn't shown up and he was worried about her.  
"You alright?" Kezia asked on her way the bar. Smithy dragged himself out of his daze.  
"Yeah ta." He replied.  
"If you're sure..." Kezia continued.  
"Just worried about Kerry, she should have been here ages ago."  
"She'll turn up. She probably got held up at work or something." Kezia suggested.  
"Thanks, you're probably right." Smithy gave a small smile and Kezia took her refilled glass back over to the table she was sharing with Terry, Ramani, Mickey and Mia.

* * *

Smithy tried to concentrate on the match and by the time they got to penalties he was getting back into it. Tensions were running high as the penalties were taken.  
"Come on!" Terry and Mickey shouted.  
"I don't believe it!" Zain said.  
"No way!" Phil joined in.  
"You're kidding!" Smithy added.  
Honey and Yvonne looked at each other, they decided it was safer not to remind them that it was 'just a game.'  
"So, it's Portugal 1 - England 0." The reported on the screen said. "England are out of the World Cup 2006."  
Just then Kerry rushed into the bar and Smithy looked round, his anxiety disappearing.  
"Kerry! Where have you been, you missed the match!" He said.  
Kerry's expression was serious. "We need to talk."  
"Ook..." Smithy said and followed her outside to Kerry's car.  
"I've just come from the doctor's..." She began.  
"Is everything alright?" Smithy asked, becoming worried again.  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. I know it's a bit of a shock but Dale, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Ooh..err...well that was the second last chapter, the next one will be an epilogue at set at either the 2010 or 2014 World Cup with kiddies involved! Hehe! Anyway, please please review 'cause I love getting reviews and knowing what you guys think. I've kinda planned names for the kids but any help in reviews or over MSN would be appreciated. Take care, luv vikki xx.**


	7. England vs The World: World Cup 2014

**Football Fever  
Chapter 7: England vs The World  
****World Cup 2014**

**Well here it is, the final chapter of Football Fever...how many months after the World Cup ended...hehe! Anyway it's quite a lame last chapter but very fluffy, thought it was about time I finished this! Please review! Vikki xx **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"You look as tired as I feel!" Kerry Smith teased lightly to her friend and colleague Honey Casper.  
Honey gave her a smile. "The kids wouldn't sleep last night, they're so excited about today."  
Kerry nodded. "I know, but Smithy's the biggest kid of them all."  
Honey laughed. "I was going to say exactly the same thing about Dan!"  
"You talking about us?" Dan asked as he and Smithy walked into the kitchen at the Casper's house.

"No darlin', you're just being paranoid." Honey smirked, going over to Dan and giving him a soft kiss.

"How's the picnic going?" Smithy asked, walking up behind Kerry and putting his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's going fine thank you, if you'd stop eating it!" Kerry laughed as her husband stole a sandwich from the pile.

"We'll go and make sure the kids are ready if you two want to finish the packing up the picnic." Honey said as she and Dan went upstairs to where both of the couple's children were playing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superintendent Gina Gold, DCI Neil Manson and DI Samantha Hunter were in charge of setting up the five aside football tournament that was taking place later than afternoon after a picnic in Canley Park. DS Phil Hunter and Sergeant Andrea Manson were in charge of looking after both sets of children. The problems both married couple had had with Stuart and Philippa were long forgotten and they had made it through to the future without a backwards glance. They were glad that they were still together after all of the ups and downs and now they had children; the future was looking pretty good for them all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Zain, we're going to be late!" DS Suzie Sim called upstairs to her husband.

"We'll be there in a second!" He replied, Suzie sighed she knew that they'd be at least another five minutes. She didn't want to be late for the picnic and she didn't want Josh to be late for the five a side football match that was taking place between their colleagues kids.

As predicted five minutes later Zain and his and Suzie's 6 year old son Josh made their way downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Suzie asked.

Zain blushed slightly. "We were playing on the X Box, sorry."

Suzie laughed. She was beginning to wonder whether it was Zain or Josh who was supposed to be the child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At three o'clock the Sun Hill families packed up their picnics and the parents got ready to watch the football match between their children. They were divided into two equal teams. One the first teams was Chris Smith, Natasha and Alicia Manson, Josh Nadir and Tom Casper. On the other team was Katie Smith, Stephanie and Scott Hunter, Jake Manson and Hayley Casper. The game ended with a draw and the children went back to their parents who were grinning at them, showing them how proud they were. At the end of the afternoon they all went back to Sun Hill to watch the the final match of the World Cup 2014. England had made it to the final this year and they all had their fingers crossed that 2014 would be the year that England would bring the World Cup home. The atmosphere was tense with excitement as the match began, England were playing Portugal. At half time England were losing 0-1 to Portugal and the supporters groaned. Sam went to sit beside Suzie.

"I'm still not getting this game." She confided in her fellow sergeant. "But it keeps the kids happy." She laughed, pointing at where Phil and Paul had their eyes glued to the screen.

Neil put his arm around Andrea's shoulders, their daughters were sat on the floor at their feet and Jake was sitting next to his father.

Smithy was sat talking to his daughter. "I was very impressed with that goal." He was saying seriously and Kerry found it hard not to laugh.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled back.

Everyone went quiet as the second half started and England scored an equaliser in the first five minutes. They all cheered and more beer and wine was opened. They thought the match was going to go to penalties when suddenly England scored a goal. The room erupted with cheers as the referee blew the final whistle. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
